Bios
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro, keadaan kini dan juga masa lalu.—Shinjiro x Minako for YuMi Project.


**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama agak Humor kayaknya.

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3/Persona 3: FES/Persona 3 Portable punya ATLUS.

**Warning: **Semi-AU, mungkin agak OOC saking lamanya saya WB orz

**Forecurhat:** Jadi, ceritanya saya mau nelpon PMI—oke lupakan, saya lagi nyoba menghapus WB saya, di angkot 19A sepulang sekolah ketika melewati sebuah mall, saya melihat sesuatu di pinggir jalan bertuliskan: "SOTO DAN BAKSO HOTTO MOTTO"—itu serius oke?—jadi saya langsung lompat ke MS Word setelah akhirnya saya merasa bebas.

Nah, jadi, ini rikuesan dari **Yuuki-nya YuMi Project** (tapi saya yakin **Kagami** pasti suka juga, ShinjiMina sih lol) kohai-kohai saya yang imut nan lucu /brb buang ingus (?)/ coretnanbejatjugacoret yang ngerikues ke saya Shinjiro x Minako fluff—ah, saya udah lama ga nulis romens.

Judul dari OST Guilty Crown-/plak

Eniwei, lanjut!

* * *

><p><strong>Bios<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>I. Tak Teringat namun Terasa<strong>

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tahun 2008 di Gekkoukan High,

Pemandangan putih, atap putih, gorden putih bahkan kasur hingga selimut putih membalut ruangan Unit Kesehatan Sekolah yang kala itu sepi dari penghuni utamanya (baca: Edogawa-sensei) kedatangan tamu tidak dikenal. Tiga orang siswa SMA kelas 1, satu diantaranya gadis berambut merah dan dua pemuda yang compang-camping dengan lebam sana-sini. Ada juga gadis muda dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan dengan seragam berbeda yang tertidur lelap dengan luka di bagian kepala—

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini, Shinjiro, Akihiko?" sang gadis bersurai merah itu berpangku tangan, di hadapannya dua pemuda dengan tampang agak lesu menghadap. "...Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan patung? Kenapa kalian bisa _kembali_ dari restoran ramen _itu _dengan gadis terluka?"

"A-Akan kujelaskan, Mitsuru." Sanada Akihiko mencoba menghangatkan suasana. "Kami melihat gadis ini sedang di-_bully_ di backdoor stasiun Port Island dan Shinji—yah, bisa kau tebak."

Aragaki Shinjiro kala itu hanya menggaruk kepala, "Sudahlah, Mitsuru. Kau tidak perlu menginterogasi, toh aku melakukan hal baik?"

"Shinjiro, aku tahu kau pasti memukul dengan membabi buta hingga anak ini ikut mempunyai _benjolan_?" Kirijo Mitsuru menurunkan alisnya dan menghela nafas panjang, seperti biasa komentarnya tepat sasaran, "Tapi, siapa anak ini? Aku belum pernah lihat seragam itu sebelumnya,"

Ketiga orang itu bisa dibilang orang terkenal di Gekkoukan High walaupun masih kelas 1. Kirijo Mitsuru sang ketua OSIS, Sanada Akihiko si jago tinju dan Aragaki Shinjiro yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Tidak terasa pembicaraan mereka berlarut hingga gadis tamu tersebut bangun dan hanya mengucapkan kata-kata 'ah'. Sontak saja ketiga orang disana meratap kaget ketika ada suara menekan di tempat tidur.

"Sudah lebih baikan?" ucap Mitsuru dengan nada bisnisnya. "Ini di Gekkoukan High, aku Kirijo Mitsuru dan kedua orang disini ialah orang yang menyebabkanmu _begini_."

Kalimat itu terang saja menjelaskan bahwa Akihiko dan Shinjiro kriminal. Iris marun gadis itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, senpai. Aku...Arisato Minako dari SMP Sumaru." Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk.

Akihiko menaikkan alis, "Sumaru? Kau dari perfektur lain? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang mengunjungi kuburan orangtuaku disini tapi aku tersesat." Minako menjawab jelas yang seketika membuat Mitsuru—entah kenapa—bermimik miris tanda iba. Sang ketua OSIS itupun menepuk tangan satu kali.

"—Ajaklah gadis ini jalan-jalan di sekolah sebagai tanda minta maaf!" titahnya bak ratu.

_Daripada di eksekusi, lebih baik diterima aja._—itulah isi pandangan Akihiko yang mulai berkeringat dingin kepada Shinjiro yang berekspresi _woles_.

x x x

**II. Ajak Aku Terbang**

"I-Ini adalah Gym, tempat ekskul olahraga berada."

"Dan itu adalah pohon Persimon milik sekolah yang sudah lama ada disini..."

_Tour _tiga orang yang terasa melempem itu pun terlaksana. Setidaknya, sampai Minako yang sedaritadi _sweatdrop_ akhirnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Umm, _senpaitachi_?" Kedua orang yang melangkah didepannya pun berhenti, menatap sang gadis tunggal disana dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Gekkoukan High ini—sekolah yang luas sekali, hebat."

Mendengar ungkapan polos itu sang jawara tinju hanya melongo, "Uhh, oke, Arisato-san, kau ada keinginan untuk kembali kesini dan bersekolah disini?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng seraya memainkan lipatan roknya. Setidaknya bertiga dengan gadis tunggal di belakang mereka bagai budak di lorong sekolah yang sudah kehilangan lolongannya membuat suasana mencekik leher juga—setidaknya bagi Akihiko yang lumayan kurang bisa bergaul dan Shinjiro yang tampangnya _ngajak ribut_.

Setelah beberapa menit terbuang dengan hanya bertatap muka, Akihiko mengajak semuanya ke arah atap sekolah dengan Shinjiro menemani Minako sementara ia turun membeli minum. Angin sepoi agak lembab musim gugur menerpa pelan, sementara kedua insan itu hanya terdiam menatap langit.

"...Hei, kau tidak merasa sendirian, bocah?" ujar sang pemuda berambut cokelat urakan itu mencari topik. "Datang ke kota sendirian entah darimana tanpa orangtua, kau ini bodoh ya?"

Minako yang tengah menikmati dedaunan _ginkgo_ yang berterbangan ke arahnya melihat ke arah Shinjiro, ia malah tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah sendirian."

"Kau aneh, kau nekat untuk ukuran cewek." Shinjiro memegangi pagar atap itu dan terpaku ke arah beberapa kincir angin yang merupakan pemandangan biasa di Tatsumi Port Island. "Mungkin kalau kau menantang dirimu dalam bahaya, aku bisa menghajarmu karena kenekatanmu."

Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh, begitukah? Tapi siapakah kamu bagi diriku, senpai?"

Shinjiro memalingkan wajah, "H-Hah? Aku bukan siapa-siapa! Aku hanya menolongmu, kok."

Minako Arisato hanya tertawa kecil melihat gelagat kakak kelasnya itu, "Kau orang yang menarik, senpai."

x x x

Mungkin, ya, mungkin—oke ini cuma mungkin saja lho?

Aku, Arisato Minako, hanyalah gadis yang menyukai hal-hal biasa. Yah, ada kelebihan di musik sih, aku suka sekali mendengarkan musik elektro atau memainkan biola peninggalan orangtuaku. Selebihnya, aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang biasa.

Ya—awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Namun sekarang?

Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk masuk Gekkoukan, kembali lagi ke tempat dimana aku lahir yaitu Iwato-dai, rasanya semuanya berganti secara jelas. Tentang Persona, apalagi dengan akhir dunia dan kematian—

Wow, aku? menyelamatkan dunia? Keren, yah?—Ini kenyataannya. Sekarang aku tidur, mungkin lebih tepat disebut kehilangan nyawa karena aku menyegel Nyx demi semuanya, umat manusia, dan—

Shinjiro-senpai, pria yang kukagumi lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Bukan karena dirinya yang jago berantem atau dirinya yang megah di medan Tartarus, namun aku menyukainya dari hatinya yang tulus.—Yah, aku agak telat untuk mengucapkan ini padanya di saat hari kelulusan itu—5 Maret yang tiap detiknya takkan kulupa. Mungkin kalau ia masih sekolah ia melanjutkan studi di suatu bidang yang aku tidak tahu,

—**Shinjiro-senpai, apa kabarmu sekarang?—**

******Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Backcurhat: <strong>Okeee...gimana? Maaf kurang fluff dan juga kurang jelas! Saya emang bener-bener WB dan gatau pengen ngapain saking banyak tugas dan rencana kedepan. Nantikan fic saya yang lain—dan doakan saya bisa lunasin multichapter wkwk. See ya guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake. Sekarang, Hari ini, Esok Lusa<strong>

Shinjiro Aragaki, masih dengan _beanie_ kesayangannya melintasi jalanan padat Iwatodai kala senja seorang diri. Hanya beberapa plastik berisi bahan makanan menemani tangannya kala itu. Setapak aspal, suasana kota metropolis riuh-rendah menemaninya kala menuju asrama Iwatodai yang hanya dihuninya sendiri, jauh dari yang lainnya. Memang mereka terkadang datang, mengajaknya makan _ramen_ atau hanya _nyampah_ di asrama saat libur. Namun rutinitas bertempur sudahlah tidak menonjol di diri mereka, para mantan anggota 'ekstrakurikuler spesial'.

Iris cokelatnya menatap lampu pejalan kaki, sudah saatnya ia menyeberang jalan. Kakinya mengambil langkah pelan, memasuki keramaian dan fokus dengan medan yang ia hadapi, namun sesuatu menangkap indera pendengarannya, tepat di dekatnya.

_Kaze no koe, hikari wo tsubu_

_Madoromu kimi ni sosogu—_

(Suara bening itu membuatnya menoleh.)

_Headphone _merah, surai coklat kemerahan yang dikuncir poni, iris merah yang tidak menunjukkan keraguan—gadis yang familiar melewatinya—ah, tepatnya menabraknya ketika ia sampai ke seberang. Shinjiro termangu melihat gadis tersebut, yang entah kenapa langsung saja berdiri tanpa kata namun tersenyum manis sekali di hadapannya menyapa. Gadis itu memungut belanjaan plastik belanjaan Shinjiro dan menyerahkannya ke arah tangan sang pemuda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, senpai?"

**Omake Fin.**


End file.
